Please don't leave me
by Bittersweet Lunatic
Summary: Warning: may make some cry, is about getting through losing someone dear ukitake x oc please review


"Please just keep holding on, I need you please…. Don't go not leave me alone, I can't take being by myself after being by you side for so long... please stay with me just a little long that's all I ask…. I can't live without you smile and loving brown eyes" she begged staring into he's pain filled eyes as tears stream down her faces as she kneels by his side holding his hand tightly. Looks up at her and weakly smiles at her before saying

"Please don't cry dear Aiko, I'll be waiting for you on the other side ….." his voice fades, his smile melts and his eyes close as his body goes limp.

"Jushiro, no …. Please.. don't.. " she stutters as she places her head on his chest, hoping to her a heart beat but there was none, she surrender herself to pain, caring no longer for the people who surrounding her. It felt like time had stopped as she clutches his limp body, stroking his beautiful long white hair, which she was always envious off, laying down beside him hoping that death may take her too.

* * *

Days after this she locked herself in her quarters refuse to see anyone, or even eat, as she lay on the bed on his side breathing his smell that remained on his pillow. If was only when Shunsui literally broke down the door, she saw the light of outside, the sun was setting sending the sky pink, even then she didn't move. She just remanded there holding Jushiro's spare robes to her face, crying silently on the bed. Out of the corner of her eye she watches Shunsui work over the end of the bed and sits down head in his hand,

"How could you? How could you just lock yourself away? How could……" his words trailed away as he heard her sobs, his resolve melted as he lay on the bed behind her. He wrapped an arm round her and whispers "you know we all lost him that day, so why not share your grief and let us carry on …. Together" he continues, as she begins to feel tear run on her back, "you know Juu wouldn't want this, he wouldn't want anyone to suffer because of him, least of all you….. He loved you so"

She could help herself, she curled into a tighter ball and her sob started to become more and more immense, up to the point she couldn't breathe properly. Seeing this Shunsui starts softly stroking her hair, trying to calm her, but as it seems to not be working he pulls her into a hug, gently rocking her and whispering "easy now, breathe". She melts into his comforting embrace and starts to fall asleep, as she had slept in days, not since she's been alone, he smiles down at her slowly laying her down on the bed.

As he leaves he writes a note on bit of loose paper from his pocket;

'**Dinner tomorrow 8****th**** division barracks **

**We'll talk then,**

**Shunsui'**

He places the note on the small table by the bed where Aiko was sleeping quite soundly, as he glimpses at what she was holding as he walked in, tears start to fall as he sees he's dear friend's clothes draped over the bed.

* * *

Her eyes twitch as she starts to dream, the dream reflecting the subject of her misery, her beloved Juushiro, as his final smile flashes as she sees his loving eyes staring at her. As the dream begins she dreams that she wake up to she him setting in the chair opposite the bed which a deeply sad and worried face, watching her. She stumbles over to him hugging him tightly and breathing in his smell that she missed so much, she begins to cry as she looks at him, both breathless and unable to speak.

He looks at her sadly "Please carrying on living, don't torture yourself because of me, it deeply saddens me to see you cry, it always did" he whispers as he smiles at her as he continues, "please just treasure our time together, and know that I love you so much and always will….. so please just live, as long as you cherish your memories I'll be beside you, watching over you"

She looks at him as her tear roll down her face "please don't leave me …." She whispers.

"I fear I must … but remember I'll be waiting for you, goodbye" he whispers as he fades, as she wakes from the dream …..


End file.
